Cats Meet Bears ((On Hold))
by xXJayflightXx
Summary: Three cats, and four bears. Why? No one knows. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf from Warriors wake to find themselves in the arctic, to meet Ujurak, Toklo, Lusa, and Kallik. Together, they travel on ice. New Notice: This story is going to be on hold for a while. I have lost the motivation to write the next chapters, and I have some personal things going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaysies! Yeah, I know I should be working on my other story, but I dunno I find this as an easier plot to work with. I just kinda wing it. Oh well. New Story :D A/N: I seriously don't own Warriors or Seekers. Hollyleaf would've been the third cat, and maybe Ujurak would not have died in the sixth book. Darn you, Erin Hunters! You should be reading by now. Sorry for long disclaimer. And yes I asked Typholius before using the first few chapters in this story.**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather opened his eyes. He couldn't see anything but he sniffed the air. He flinched as the reek of twolegs met his nostrils. He sat up and felt weird. His front legs didn't seem to reach the ground, and he couldn't smell the forest. He heard rustling beside him and he sniffed. He smelled Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, but they smelled of twolegs. _What's going on? Where are we? _He reached out a paw to prod them awake but stopped. He didn't have cat paws anymore, they felt weird. He flexed his new paws and felt them close over themselves. He had twoleg paws. He felt his face and grunted in shock. He was a twoleg! "Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, wake up." He prodded them and felt a strange pelt covering his arms. His brother and sister jumped up in shock.  
"Twoleg! Get away!" Jayfeather felt a hard paw hit him in the side of the head and heard Lionblaze leap to his paws. He was a twoleg also.  
"Lionblaze, clam down. It's me, Jayfeather." Jayfeather grabbed his brother with his paws and shook him. "We're twolegs." Lionblaze suddenly stopped writhing.  
"What happened to my fur?!" Lionblaze was panicking.  
"Be quiet! You're not going to change back by screaming." Hollyleaf got unsteadily to her paws. Jayfeather tried also, and realized he could stand quite easily on his hind paws.  
"Where are we?" Jayfeather sniffed the air again but could only smell twolegs.  
"We're in a twoleg place." Lionblaze tried to sniff the air and spat. "Even though we're twolegs it still stinks."  
"It's coming from those big shiny things over there." Hollyleaf padded away and he heard her banging on something that rang harshly.  
"Those are flatface rubbish containers." A low voice sounded frrom behind them, and the three twolegs spun around.  
"What are you?" Lionblaze was the first to respond to the stranger.  
"I am many things, but most of the time, I am a bear. My name is Ujurak." The bear padded closer to them, and Hollyleaf hissed in fright.

**Yeah. I know. I made it shorter. They're all going to be some-what short. You don't have to review this chapter. COOKIES FOR ALL BECAUSE YOU CHOSE THIS TO READ OUT OF ALL 19k FANFICTIONS ABOUT WARRIORS AND SUCH! COOKIEEESSS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yaysies! You read this far! Wow. Tee Hanks. YOU GET A NICE, LARGE, COOKIE. AND A BABY SLOTH. YES. YOU'RE WELCOME. JAYFLIGHT WILL NEVER OWN WARRIORS OR SEEKERS. And Typholius knows I used part of his story. I asked. Don't call the police.**

**Lusa's POV**

"Those are really strange flatfaces. They don't even know they're flatfaces." Lusa was confused. Why was Ujurak so interested in the weird flatfaces?

"We aren't twolegs or flatfaces. We're cats." The tanish flatface with the orange fur on its head stepped forward. "You know, small furry animals with pointy ears and claws?"

"I know what a cat-"

"How can we understand what you're saying," Toklo interrupted, growling at the flatface, but it didn't flinch.

"We don't know." The smaller flatface with the gray hair and bright blue eyes sounded as confused as Lusa felt. "We just woke up and we were twolegs."

"StarClan must have changed us for a reason." The female with the black hair and green eyes got to her feet and paced in a circle. "Why would they change us for no reason?"

"What's StarClan?" Lusa asked. But they ignored her.

***YAY FOR CHANGE IN PERSPECTIVE!***

**Jayfeather's POV**

"Jayfeather, you're a cat again!" Hollyleaf's amazed voice entered Jayfeather's head but didn't have any meaning until he woke up properly.

"What do you mean?" He stretched his front paws and felt his claws slide out. "How did this happen? Brrrr, it's really cold!" He wrinkled his nose as he realized he didn't have his thick removable twoleg pelt fur anymore. He stood up and immediately slipped into the snow.

"Here, I'll help you."

He could hear Hollyleaf's removable twoleg pelt swishing as she reached for him, but he lashed out a claw at her. "I won't be helped by a twoleg." He dug his claws into the icy ground and brought himself out of the snow drift.

"What's happening over here? Where's Jayfeather?" Toklo's deep voice sounded from somewhere above him and he hissed.

"I'm right here."

Toklo jumped and stumbled backward in shock.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

"I think that we should split into pairs as we travel." Hollyleaf stood up and forced herself out of a pile of snow. "Plus, us cats can't stay above the snow as easily, and we'll freeze to death."

Lusa climbed down from small, abnormally flat twoleg-thing and padded toward the black she-cat. "Sure, I can work with that. We can learn more about each other as we travel."

Lionblaze rose to his paws as well. "I'll go with Toklo." He liked the big brown bear. He reminded Lionblaze of himself. Fighting and hunting for the group.

"So, what do you do in the clans?" Lusa angled her head back to talk to Hollyleaf.

"We're warriors. We be cats. We hunt and fight each other." Hollyleaf arched her back and stretched. "But we live in a forest, not this StarClan forsaken place. We'll freeze before we get back to the lake."

Ujurak pulled Lusa aside. "I think the ancestors are meddling with this journey."

**And that my friends is another short lived chapter. But all you have to do is click the "next chapter" thing to keep reading, so... YAY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**COOKIES FOR PRESSING THE NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON! BECAUSE IT'S A BIG ACCOMPLISHMENT, AND YOU NEED A PRIZE. I don't own anything but the plot, so... Have fun. This is one of the longer chapters. YAYSIES!**

Jayfeather's POV

They set off on the ice in pairs, Hollyleaf with Lusa, Jayfeather with Ujurak, Lionblaze with Toklo. Sniffing the air, Jayfeather tried to walk on the snow as careful as he could. Even with a bear watching out for him, he wasn't so sure about the journey they were about to make. Mind full of thoughts and doubts, he walked straight into a large pile of ice, smacking his muzzle. "Ow!" Just as he picked up a paw to rub his muzzle, Jayfeather slipped under the snow again. He heard Ujurak trying to hold back a laugh as he lashed his tail from beneath the white powder. He felt teeth in his scruff as he was being lifted out.

"Watch where you're walking, the snow is loose in some parts." _Not to mention I can't watch,_ Jayfeather thought crossly. _I should tell them I'm blind... Wait, no. I dont want to be treated like a kit_.

Ujurak stopped in his tracks. A voice was calling out to them, one that he had not yet heard. Jayfeather lifted his head to get a scent._ Bear._ His hackles raised, he asked, "Uhh... Ujurak? Do you know who that other bear is?" His claws unsheathed. The voice called out again, clearer with nothing to echo off of. "Ujurak, where's Toklo and Lusa? I've been waiting for you guys!" Instinct told Jayfeather to run and hide, but he kept his ground, not wanting to seem afraid in front of the larger bears. Though inside, he was trembling. He didn't know this new place, let alone the creatures it held. Ujurak called out in response to the other bear, in his surprise. "Kallik!"

***YAY FOR CHANGE IS PERSPECTIVE!***

Lionblaze's POV

Lionblaze followed Toklo through the snow as the sun dipped deeper into the horizon. The sky was a milky blue, not a cloud in sight. _Surely the sun would be warm? _Lionblaze was shivering as they trudged along. Watching for loose snow spots, he bounded over to catch up with the brown bear.

"Where are we going, anyways?" Lionblaze really was confused on where the bears were heading, because Toklo looked around aimlessly for the way to go, obviously unsure. "Pfft, ask Ujurak. None of us know where we're going, but he seems to have an idea." _Knew it._ Lionblaze angled his ears in the direction in which the others had gone. All he heard was paws scraping the ice and faint voices. They were far away, but there was a hearing advantage on the bare, flat landscape. _I wonder what Hollyleaf and Jayfeather are up to.._. His thoughts drifted into what the two cats might be doing until Toklo's large paw abruptly stopped him. "Watch it! You almost slipped right into a breathing hole." _Breathing hole? _A huge hole was shaped into the ice right in front of his paws. "Sorry," Lionblaze muttered. "What's that doing here?" Toklo only gave a brief answer. "Food. You hungry?"

Lionblaze sniffed the air for prey. He caught a faint scent of an arctic hare, but it was stale. "What food? I don't smell any." Toklo rolled his eyes. "Seals." _What's a seal?_

Toklo crouched at the edge of the hole, keeping his shadow away. He lay there unmoving, eyes on the water. Lionblaze did the same. What seemed like moons passed until bubbles reached the surface of the water, and a large, hairless head with large eyes emerged from the hole. Before Lionblaze could react, Toklo's paw lashed out and the sea animal was brought onto the ice, killed it with a blow to the neck. _Not the neatest way to catch prey, but it's still prey_. "There. Seal." It was much bigger than himself; he wasn't used to eating something more than three times his size. Lionblaze carefully inspected the seal before taking a large bite. _Ugh, like fish. Wait, it is fish._ The taste was tough and cold, but only then did he realize how hungry he was.

After taking a few bites of the seal, Lionblaze suggested they bring it to the others. "You're right, Lionblaze. They're probably hungry too." Toklo took the seal in his gaping jaws and dragged it across the ice a few foxlengths ahead. Lionblaze admired Toklo's strength. _I wonder if I could carry that..._ His mind spaced out to things he could do with the strength of a bear. _Fight longer battles, bring back more prey... _Toklo's deep growl interrupted his thoughts. "Coming?"

**CHAPTERSSSSSSSS! Please review suggestions and such. This chapter was ****_my_**** plot. And from now on, it will be. *STAY CLASSY, MY FRIENDS.***


	4. Chapter 4

**As I said before, most of the chapters are prewritten, so I don't have trouble updating this story. Yeah. I own neither of these series. **

**Lusa's POV**

Lusa scrambled along with Hollyleaf on the ice. There was something about this small she-cat that Lusa found a bit scary. She was strict, very sharp-tongued, and also took things more serious than needed. But Hollyleaf couldn't be so bad, she was half the size Lusa herself, and she was small still.

_Good thing we both have black pelts. _The ice was nipping at her feet, making them feel colder than ever as they trudged along. But Lusa decided to put a bounce in their steps. "So, Hollyleaf, what's it like where you guys come from? Your family?" Hollyleaf stiffened and frowned as soon as she said 'family'. Lusa winced as she realized that Hollyleaf might not be very stable with that particular subject.

"Where we cats come from, there is a large lake." Hollyleaf's frown softened as she started to talk of where she came from. She described everything from the shimmering lake to the milky nursery. But that soon ended as she got to her family. "As for my family... Well, there's lots to tell about that. Jayfeather and Lionblaze are my brothers, and I have a mangey piece of crow-food for a mother, a father who hates me, a lier for a foster mother, and a foster father who had no idea that we weren't his kits. That's my family." As she finished, Hollyleaf's tail dragged against the snow, making it look white. Lusa really regretted asking her about family. It sounded awful, and she didn't want to know what had happened to make it sound like that. "Well," Lusa began, "I'm sorry about your family... But the Clans sound like a nice place. And the way you described the lake makes it sound beautiful." Hollyleaf only nodded. She sighed, "And that's the best part."

There was a long period of silence as the two walked across the ice. Lusa had thought taking Hollyleaf as a walking-partner would be fun, but they were honestly complete opposites. Lusa was fun, and Hollyleaf was serious. Lusa liked to joke around, but Hollyleaf liked the silence. Maybe it was hunger or the need for sleep, but Hollyleaf was looking guilty for something. "Hollyleaf, are you okay? You don't look alright." She jumped as Lusa spoke. "Wha? Oh, erm, maybe we should get back to the others by now. We're all probably just hungry." Lusa agreed to head back, but she was still unsure of Hollyleaf's behavior. _She's been acting weird... I'm not so sure I want to travel with her next time._

**It's a tad bit short. Please review!**

**FUN FACT: My favorite characters for these two series are Ujurak and Jayfeather. **

**SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT:**

**Who are your favorite characters?**

**And if you're far enough, who is Toklo's father?**

**Who is Lusa's mother?**

**Let me make a hard one.**

**Who is Hollyleaf's blind brother's mentor's sister's mate's sister's medicine cat kit's mentor's mentor's adopted brother's real mother's mentor?**

**Every correct answer gets a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! _YAYSIES! _The correct answer to the riddle was Sagewhisker. Cookies for no one. You all have failed me. *wipes away tear* I'm not mad, just disappointed. Out of the 40 people that viewed this story, not one person reviewed or answered mah riddle. Just... *wipes tear away* Read. Read dis story, and mah new story, SHPERFS. Tis a Warriors spoof. Getting off track. Still disappointed. **

**Jayfeather's POV**

Ujurak and Kallik seemed to know each other, and they were all set to find the other four bears and cats. Kallik kept pestering Jayfeather over being a cat, and he was ready to curl up in a warm nest.

"So, you're kinda like Ujurak," she said. "You both know a lot of herbs and like to heal." Jayfeather simply agreed, because maybe the questions had an end. But it didn't seem like it. "Why didn't you become a warrior, like your siblings?" "Did someone pick you to be a uhh... medicine cat, was it?" "What's your home like?" Jayfeather twitched his ears in annoyance.

Kallik's thoughts were crammed with more questions and curiosity, and Jayfeather suddenly wondered what Ujurak was thinking about. Ujurak was often quiet, and there was wisdom in his voice. He reminded Jayfeather of a StarClan cat. Ujurak's mind was foggy, and shut out all other things. There was no telling what this bear was thinking.

Without Jayfeather noticing it, there was a silence between the three, and the two bears stopped walking. His pelt pricked with embarrassment at the realization of the two other bears staring at him. "Jayfeather," Ujurak started, "Didn't you see us stop back there?" The air was tense as the brown bear questioned him instead of Kallik. _Uh oh, here it comes. _"Er, n-not really. You see, I'm uh... Blind," he stammered. He had also tried to get into both bears' thoughts, so that switched his focus. But he felt that the others needed to know of his weakness, no matter how they might treat him. Jayfeather's tail drooped at telling them this now, instead of before. "Is that why you fell into all of the snow drifts?" He nodded toward Ujurak. "I-er, didn't really want you guys to know, before. But I guess you should." Jayfeather felt Kallik stare at him with sorrowful eyes. "Just please don't do what the others do. I don't want you guys to feel sorry for me, or feel that I'm different. If I made it this far without you all knowing, then I'm normal, right?" Kallik was still looking at him with pitiful eyes, and Jayfeather turned his head away from her looks. "Stop looking at me like that! I may not be able to see you, but I haven't lost the other senses," he snapped. He suddenly thought that he might of hurt her feelings after snapping at her like that. Kallik turned away, and both bears were silent, but there were still voices in the distance. It almost seemed like they were calling to them. _Wait just a second... They are calling us! _"Ujurak! Jayfeather! Kallik!"

**That's this chapter. **

**FUN FACT: One of my least favorite leaders is Onestar. One of my favorite leaders is Tallstar. Weird. They're both from WindClan. But another one of my fave leaders is Crookedstar. Getting off track.**

**SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT: **

**What is life? **

**Favorite cookie? Mine is peanut butter.**

**What is your favorite part in the Ultimate Guide, for Warriors? Mine is Bramblestar's Nine Lives.**

**For Seekers, do you think Yakone is going to die very soon? I do.**

**Today's random riddle is again for Warriors, because I feel like that's just easier. Who is Tawnyspot's son's half sister's son's littermate's mentor's mother's mate's brother?**

**Y'all better answer. Don't make me disappointed in y'all. Cuz I am. Anyone who answers now gets a baby sloth, two cookies, and a Jayfeather plushie. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank**** Typholius****, for being the only person to review this story. Y'all should be ashamed of yourselves. I mean, who reads a story, then doesn't even give an opinion on it? Y'ALL ARE RUDE. Anyways, I don't own anything you recognize, so there. But I DO own cookies. And I will only share them with ****Typholius****, because he reviewed. None of you are worthy of my glorious cookies.**

***Gives ****Typholius**** his cookie***

**Now read, I command you.**

**Jayfeather's POV**

Ujurak and Kallik seemed to know each other, and they were all set to find the other four bears and cats. Kallik kept pestering Jayfeather over being a cat, and he was ready to curl up in a warm nest.

"So, you're kinda like Ujurak," she said. "You both know a lot of herbs and like to heal." Jayfeather simply agreed, because maybe the questions had an end. But it didn't seem like it. "Why didn't you become a warrior, like your siblings?" "Did someone pick you to be a uhh... medicine cat, was it?" "What's your home like?" Jayfeather twitched his ears in annoyance.

Kallik's thoughts were crammed with more questions and curiosity, and Jayfeather suddenly wondered what Ujurak was thinking about. His mind was foggy, and shut out all other things. This bear was quiet, with wisdom in the voice he rarely used. There was no telling what this bear was thinking.

Without Jayfeather noticing it, there was a silence between the three, and the two bears had stopped walking. His pelt pricked with embarrassment at the realization of the two other bears staring at him. "Jayfeather," Ujurak started, "Didn't you see us stop back there?" The air was tense as the brown bear questioned him instead of Kallik. _Uh oh, here it comes. _"Er, n-not really. You see, I'm uh... Blind," he stammered. He had also tried to get into both bears' thoughts, so that switched his focus. But he felt that the others needed to know of his weakness, no matter how they might treat him. Jayfeather's tail drooped at telling them this now, instead of before. "Is that why you fell into all of the snow drifts?" He nodded toward Ujurak. "I-er, didn't really want you guys to know, before. But I guess you should." Jayfeather felt Kallik stare at him with sorrowful eyes. "Just please don't do what the others do. I don't want you guys to feel sorry for me, or feel that I'm different. If I made it this far without you all knowing, then I'm normal, right?" Kallik was still looking at him with pitiful eyes, and Jayfeather turned his head away from her looks. "Stop looking at me like that! I may not be able to see you, but I haven't lost the other senses," he snapped. He suddenly thought that he might of hurt her feelings after snapping at her like that. Kallik turned away, and the three were silent, but there were still voices in the distance. It almost seemed like they were calling to them. _Wait just a second... They are calling us_! "Ujurak! Jayfeather! Kallik!"

**YAY FOR PERSPECTIVE CHANGING BECAUSE I'M MAGICAL LIKE THAT!**

**Lionblaze's POV**

As they ran towards the two blobs of color on the ice, Lionblaze spotted another animal. It was another bear, a white one, and it was _huge_.

Toklo and Lionblaze had found Lusa and Hollyleaf not long ago, and now the four of them had just found Ujurak and Jayfeather. Lionblaze was extremely worried for his blind brother; What if he had gotten lost during the trek?

The three blobs grew as they traveled. There was still meat left on the seal, and that was being dragged by Toklo. The brown bear could drag that seal forever, it seemed to Lionblaze. Lionblaze admired Toklo's strength a lot, and wanted to be just like him. _I could help the others twice as much like that!_

But the other bear next to Jayfeather and Ujurak still worried Lionblaze, and he simply hoped it was friendly. He heard Lusa squeal, "Hey, guys! There's Kallik! Ujurak found Kallik!" Hollyleaf muttered under her breath, "And Jayfeather." Lusa started to call out to the three shapes on the ice. "Ujurak! Jayfeather! Kallik!" Toklo, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf had to run to keep pace with the black bundle of energy. _Lusa is very energetic... The opposite of Hollyleaf. _Lionblaze slowed his pace to trot next to Hollyleaf. He whispered in her ear, "How did you and Lusa get along? You two are completely different." She replied after glancing around. She obviously didn't want any of the bears to hear her. "I just kinda walked in silence. I told her about the lake, and she was quiet. I also think she's scared of me..." Lionblaze glanced at the black bear. She was smaller than the other bears, and possibly afraid of more things. "Maybe we shouldn't split up next time," he suggested. Hollyleaf nodded.

Before they knew it, they had reached Ujurak, Jayfeather, and a much bigger white bear. By what Lusa had said, her name was Kallik. Jayfeather didn't look so excited, though. Lionblaze hopped over to see his brother. "What's wrong, Jay?" Jayfeather rolled his sightless eyes. Sometimes, you'd think that he could see. "It's Kallik. Try to stay away from her flood of questions." Lionblaze couldn't help but laugh. He knew how much Jayfeather didn't like questions.

Toklo came up behind him as Lionblaze turned around. "We're going to make a den for the night. You and I are going to be hunting while Kallik and Ujurak dig." He was shocked. Lionblaze felt some-what honored to be offered to hunt with the large bear. As he turned to go off with Toklo, the bear growled, "Isn't Jayfeather coming?" Jayfeather came up and shook his head. He managed to stammer, "I-uh, can't hunt. I'm blind." Toklo's eyes widened. "Well, then uh... okay. You can stay with Lusa, Ujurak, and Kallik. Hollyleaf is coming hunting." The black she-cat bounded over and said "hi" to Jayfeather before leaving with Lionblaze and Toklo. _Well, _Lionblaze thought,_ at least he has the bears to protect him._

**How did y'all like this chapter? PLS REVIEW I AM LOSING HOPE ON THIS STORY EVER BEING GOOD**

**QOTD:**** Do you like waffles?**

**Do you like pancakes?**

**Do you like french toast?**

**Do you like breakfast?**

**Can you not wait to get a mouthful?**

***lovely music comes on***

**DO YA LIKE WAFFLES YA I LIKE WAFFLES- ahem. I am dreadfully sorry for my outburst. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaysies for another chapter! BTW: Might not be updating again for a while. I got stuff goin on. Plus, I kinda need some suggestions? Not much action is going on, and my mind grape has turned rasin for this story. Again, not my best metaphor. *crosses that one out of metaphor book* I think Augustus Waters has better metaphors than me. *Disowns Warriors* *Disowns Seekers* *Owns plotline***

**Lusa's POV**

Lusa watched Toklo and the two cats leave to hunt. _Maybe they can teach each other something about hunting._ She turned to face Kallik and Ujurak. "So, where is the den going to be tonight?" Kallik looked around. "Well," she started, "There's a nice mount over there, but it might be a little tight. There's a lot of us this time." Lusa shrugged. She was happy that the three cats would be in the den tonight. _The more of us there are, the warmer the den is going to be!_

Jayfeather padded up to the three bears cautiously. "So, uh... What can I do?" Kallik looked at the small cat with pity. "Well, you'd be safer if you just stayed out here." The cat drew his lips back in a snarl. "I'm not useless, you know!" Ujurak seemed to calm him down better than they could've. "Don't worry, Jayfeather, Lusa isn't digging either. She's going to be looking for plants. We might be near land." Lusa had to strain herself from jumping in excitement. She was going to look for _her_ kind of food! But Jayfeather still wasn't happy with that. "Great," he muttered. "Nothing's changed." _What does he mean by that? Doesn't he do what Hollyleaf and Lionblaze do in the Clans?_ That seemed exciting. She couldn't wait to ask him. Lusa was very excited to learn more about the Clans. It was so different from the way bears did things, and this to her was intriguing.

Jayfeather padded alongside Lusa, testing the ice every once in a while before setting down his paws. Lusa watched him with curiosity; this cat was different from his siblings, not only because he was blind. That's when he turned to her. "Would you quit staring at me? I'm not that interesting," he snapped. Lusa turned her head away. _I thought he couldn't see me! _"Sorry," she said. "You're just... Different. You know? But in a good way. I want to learn more about the Clans. What do you do in ThunderClan?" Jayfeather looked like he was concentrating. "Well, let's just say I heal other cats. Yeah." Lusa rolled her eyes. She knew that already! "Be more specific. What else do you do? Who else is in the Clan that's special?" Jayfeather went on about being a medicine cat, how he is the one with the connection to StarClan, or whatever it was.

"So, let me see if I got it," Lusa said."You are a medicine cat, you heal, and you connect with your ancestors. There is also a leader, second in command, or deputy, warriors, queens, kits, and elders. Right?" Jayfeather nodded. There was a flicker of surprise in his eyes. _Yes!_ Lusa thought. _These cats are teaching me so much. I almost want to _be _a cat!_  
Lusa spotted a twig under one of her paw prints. It had just pricked her pad. She cleared away some of the snow, revealing a small bush with a few green leaves, the others shriveled. But a bush is still a bush!

"Yay!" She squealed before digging up the roots. Lusa tore up the whole bush, and Jayfeather looked like he was inspecting it. "I hope this is safe to eat," he murmured. Lusa was already gnawing on a branch, unaware of the small tom that was wary of her food choice. "I don't know, but it tastes good!"

**So that short little thing was a chapter, and not my best. If you have gotten far enough in the series, I also suggest reading my other Warriors story, But What If I Stayed?. People seem to like that one a lot, lol. I also, as you know, won't be updating this again for a while, and that's just another story to read if you like my style. YAYSIES! Reviewers get Jumbo Cookies and Jayfeather Plushies and Lusa Plushies because if you review you get a prize. Y'all don't deserve prizes if you don't obey my commands. {jk} BUT I STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS.**


End file.
